The Wakeup Call
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: Izzie is Devastated by her best friend's death...until she discovers he's alive and he needs her help. As George explains the reasons behind his "accident," they realize they are still in love. Can they make it work this time with so many obstacles? (Gizzie Drabble Series)
1. A-Astonish

**A-Astonish**

She wasn't allowed to have a reaction. She was the cancer patient. She was the fragile china doll. She wasn't his wife or his girlfriend or his mother or father. People just didn't understand that when his life had been lost then hers had too. Your best friend wasn't supposed to just abandon you…_How had it all come down to this moment…the moment where she would pull back the white sheet and cry…cry for the boy she would never see smile again…never kiss again…never…was that why she was so upset…The words that had gone unspoken. _

_She wasn't even sure she completely understood…she had just spoken to him hours before…how could he be dead…how could his body be so decomposed that nobody would recognize him…how could he leave her when she needed him most? _

_But he hadn't…_She pulled back the sheet…expecting to see the images she was sure would scar her for life…except he wasn't there…when she pulled back the sheet there had been nothing there…Just a pile of bunched up sheets…giving the impression that a body was decomposing in the morgue…and just as she had turned away in utter astonishment, she heard his voice…_How could she be hearing his voice?_

"George…George is that really you…"

"It's me Iz…It's me…"

She hadn't asked for explanations because she hadn't needed any…she didn't care what sort of divine intervention had brought him back to her…she would take it…even if he wasn't technically coming back for her…

She ran…she ran right into his arms and hugged him like she would never let him go again…_how had she let him go at all before_...she wouldn't make that mistake for a second time? Where words had once been left unspoken, there would be long forgotten words of comfort and joy…and love…more then anything, there would be words of love…

_But they would come later_…for now she would simply enjoy the smell of his hair as she pulled him close and savored the miracle of not having to bury her best friend…


	2. B-Believe

**B-Believe**

She was almost afraid to believe that he was real. She would catch herself looking at him as if he would disappear at any moment. _How could he be standing here when the world…when the world already thought he was dead? What the hell was going on here? _

"It's okay Iz…Its okay for you to believe…I'm not going to leave you…"

"You did before…You fucking did before…"

"You're angry?"

"Yeah…Yeah okay, I _am_ angry…I'm angry that you were going to leave and risk your life…That you ever thought I'd be okay without you…Damn it George, I am _not_ okay without you…I never have been and I never will be…"

"I'm sorry…I really _am_ sorry…The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you…I'll leave if you want but…But I really need your help Iz…You're the only one I trust with my life…"

"Are you in some kind of trouble…is that why you…is that why you stayed away?"

"Nobody can know I'm still alive…Nobody can know I survived…"

"What are you saying George…You want me to help you fake your death?"

"I know it's a lot to ask…But yes…Yes that's exactly what I'm asking…Will you help me Iz…Will you help me keep up this charade?"

"That's not fair George…You can't look at me like that and expect me to turn you down…why do you always make it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"I love you too Iz…I love you too."

He pulled her into his arms before she could change her mind_. Damn him, she thought. Damn him for always getting to her, even when she wanted to hate him. Damn him for not loving her the way she loved him._


	3. C-Comfort

**C-Comfort**

She wanted to be mad at him for even thinking of putting the people that loved him through this but she couldn't…she couldn't ever be mad at him when he was looking at her that way…when every word out of his mouth had been words of protection…he wasn't doing this for himself…he was doing it for her…

"They figured out what my weakness was…they know where your daughter is Iz…If I don't do exactly what they want then they're going to hurt her…"

"They're…You're doing this to protect me…You're risking your life to protect _me_…I don't even know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then…I'm not going to let anyone hurt an innocent little girl…and I'm not going to let them hurt you…You're the most important person in my life…I told you once I'd always be there for you and I meant that…"

"So what are we going to do then…I mean do you know who these people are?"

"I have no clue…all I know is that they were trying to send a message. Now I have no choice but to follow through. I thought about doing it on my own but I couldn't do that to you…not after everything you went through."

She fell into his arms then…tears cascading down her cheeks as he held her close and they comforted each other in the way that only they could. She looked up into his eyes, her palms finding the trail of tears in his own eyes as she brushed them away…

"I will never forget what you have done for me…what do you need me to do?"

He paused as he brought her hand to his and pressed a gentle kiss to it. He smiled that George smile and she melted.

"I think we should start by making a very believable case of my death…You are the best one to bring that home…Do you think you can do this…lie to our friends?"

"I will do anything for you…You know that."

She kissed his cheek and went to the phone…Deciding to start with Meredith first…"Mer…Its Izzie…I have some terrible news…."


	4. D-Desire

**D-Desire**

She thought the hardest thing she would have to do was lie to her friends…but she was wrong. The hardest thing she would have to do is spend hours with her best friend and not kiss him. She knew that technically she was another man's wife…but that seemed like a lifetime ago…George was back…her George was standing right here in front of her and the only thing she could think of was how much she once loved him…_Oh, who was she kidding…How much she STILL loved him? _

She touched his face…the face where bandages had once been…where cuts and bruises still lived. His body was still battered and bruised even if he had survived. "Let me help you with those bandages," she said. He considered telling her no but he knew it would do no good… Izzie Stevens would do anything for the people she loves…it was then that he remembered the reason they were apart…well part of it anyways.

"What about Alex," he managed?

"Don't worry about Alex," she said, as she carefully opened his shirt to find the bandages. After she had removed the old ones, she placed an icepack on the wound. When he cringed, she took his hands. "It will be okay…I'm here…it will be okay." After she changed his bandages, she turned to go, but he stopped her. "Thanks Iz," he said, and their eyes lingered. "I don't know how I would ever survive this without you…my angel."

His hands were on her face now and she felt the surge of desire course though her body as they stood face to face…and then it happened…_fuck, what's good and moral and decent, she thought_… her lips moved across his chest as she kissed up to his face…when she thought he would turn her away, he surprised her…he kissed her back. He carried her to where she had once thought he was lying dead and began to remove the drawstrings of her pants. "Are you sure," he asked her?

"I've been sure since the moment I met you," she said. "Make love to me George…I've missed you so much."

"God I've miss you too," he said, just before their clothes were torn away and they were falling back onto the gurney. As their naked bodies wrapped around each other in desire, George heard her cry his name as he thrust his raging erection into her…she guided it deeper with her wet juices pouring all over him and then she heard him scream for her too…"Harder…deeper," she screamed…and he complied…this time when they made passionate love, they remembered every second of it. It was the most intense love either of them had ever made with anyone in their life…and they both slept soundly, curled in each other's arms, for the first time in a very long time. Neither of them cared about the consequences…they only cared that they were with their hearts desire in this moment...for this moment was all they knew for certain they would have…


	5. E-Ecstasy

**E-Ecstasy**

He caressed her body with tender kisses as she turned to look at him. She didn't understand anything that was happening but she knew that she had never stopped loving him. She wanted them to have a future but they couldn't have one here.

"I can't believe we ever thought there could be anyone else...or that it wouldn't always be just like this. I love you George. I want to run away with you and protect you...I want to find my daughter."

"We'll find her Iz...I don't know how but we will. I would do anything for you. I love you so much."

She smiled as she leaned in to his kiss. It was music to her ears to listen to him profess his undying love for her. It had been all she had wanted for so many years. She didn't know how they had gotten to this place but she was happier then she had ever been.

"Were you serious about running away with me Iz," he asked her?

"Deadly. There's nothing left for me here. Everything I loved died with you. "

He caressed her hair as he placed soft kisses throughout it. She melted with every touch. "Then marry me first. Let's do it Iz... Let's run away and tie the knot and work on finding your daughter together as husband and wife. I want to give you everything you deserve...the kind of life that Alex can never give you."

"You don't have to worry about Alex. I divorced him when I found him banging Mer's little sister. He can go to hell for all I care."

"I'm sorry he hurt you. He's such a fool. He threw away the best woman he could possibly have."

He nibbled on her earlobe as she struggled for breath. "Are you trying to distract me George O'Malley," she asked?

"No...I'm trying to get you to say yes...I'm trying to get you to marry me."

"Well in that case," she said, as she rolled over on top of him and pressed her body against him. She accepted his proposal as she pushed her desire into him over and over again. They made intense love for hours on end...then it was time to plan George's funeral. Izzie would play the part of the grieving best friend who loved him above all others and then they would run away together with no one the wiser. She only hoped she was as good of an actress as George seemed to think she was...lives depended on this moment.


	6. F-Fate

**F-Fate**

Izzie helped George sneak out of the hospital late at night. She dressed him in scrubs just in case anyone happened to be there. They snuck onboard a train bound for anywhere and cuddled throughout the night behind boxes…when the morning came they abandoned the train and were soon walking along the streets of Paris. It amazed them both that they could have ended up in this place for their wedding. It had been fate. They made plans to marry that evening.

George and Izzie said their vows in a private castle overlooking the river. It had been nothing short of a fairtytale.

"I always dreamed of this moment," Izzie started. "I've loved you for so long that sometimes I forget that you're you and I'm me. You feel like a part of me… A wonderful, amazing part of me. I love you George O'Malley…and now that you've come back to me…I promise to love you with everything I am for the rest of my life…I promise never to let you go again."

He kissed her softly on the lips as he composed himself. He didn't know how he could possibly put into words how he felt for her but he had to try.

"Izzie Stevens, you are my heart. When I was fighting for my life, it was always you who brought me back. Any time I needed strength, I would just picture your beautiful face. I have loved you for so long that I don't even know how to breathe without you…you are my best friend and my soul mate…and I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me…right by your side…forever…This time no one quits."

They held hands as they looked into each other's eyes. They exchanged rings and repeated the customary words. When they were pronounced man and wife, they kissed as if they would never stop…as the sun set around them. As the story went…anyone who kissed on this spot at sunset, would be blessed with a lifetime of love…and children to run and play with. It had been an old wives tale…but the couple who now joined together, knew it was more then that…they couldn't possibly have a life with anything but…they were each other's first, last and always…at least in their hearts…now their hearts had finally lay next to each other…just as their bodies would mesh together in the passion that ignited them forever…


End file.
